


Um presente do universo

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [19]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após o universo se ver livre de Thanos e os Guardiões terem uma bela surpresa após uma batalha e uma emergência, Peter e Gamora aprendem um pouco de uma das coisas mais lindas que uma vida normal pode oferecer. Eles ainda são os Guardiões da Galáxia, mas ainda podem ser tão felizes quanto a vida permitir.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Um presente do universo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one é pra quem pediu pra ver um pouquinho da Gravidez de Gamora. =D Se vocês se emocionaram com as outras ones, aposto que vão se emocionar mais inda com essa. Chequem as notas finais pra saber mais sobre minhas one shots de Guardiões da Galáxia. Boa leitura!! =D
> 
> A fanart da capa pode ser encontrada em "GoodFon.com". A do capítulo foi publicada no twitter por "澈(Che) / @cyanwhisky". A fanart do capítulo está disponível no site Parks Marks, publicada lá por Chris Parks.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Peter puxou Gamora contra ele amorosamente, sentindo-a envolver os braços em suas costas também. Beijou a testa da zehoberi e ela suspirou, procurando novamente seus lábios para um beijo demorado e bem mais tranquilo que os anteriores. O zune ainda tocava baixinho no criado mudo ao lado deles, indo aleatoriamente de canção em canção, depois que os dois tinham começado a dançar _Fooled around and fell in love_ e acabado ali. Gamora beijou sua mandíbula e encaixou a cabeça no pescoço de Peter, que deslizou uma mão para trás da cabeça dela e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sempre. Você nunca deixa de cuidar de mim, nem nesses momentos. Eu te amo.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e beijou os cabelos dela mais uma vez.

\- Eu te amo, Mora, minha vida.

Gamora sorriu. Ela riria ou lançaria um olhar sarcástico se dez anos atrás alguém tivesse dito que ela estaria assim agora. Uma família, um marido, um lar, um emprego que não envolvia matar inocentes para sobreviver, esperança, felicidade, amor... Amor de verdade... Peter.

Sequer mudaram de posição para adormecer. Peter puxou o cobertor mais para cima dos dois, dando-lhes algo mais para aquecê-los além do contato da pele de um com a pele do outro.

\- Parece um sonho, não é? – Ele falou baixinho – O mais bonito sonho. Mas o melhor de tudo é que é tudo real.

\- Hum... – ela respondeu sonolenta, mas não menos feliz.

\- E você pode dormir tranquila porque tudo ainda vai estar aqui amanhã, querida.

Ela sorriu outra vez, agora emitindo um murmúrio de felicidade. Se abraçaram um pouco mais forte e Gamora nunca dormiu tão bem em sua vida.

******

Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Peter, sentada entre suas pernas na cama deles. O terráqueo a abraçou contra o peito, não conseguindo tirar a preocupação de sua cabeça.

\- Se você não estiver bem quando pousarmos, vamos fazer a missão com número reduzido. Não pode ser tão difícil pegar um ladrão só. Você fica aqui e descansa.

Ela se encolheu, virando para o lado e deixando Peter abraçá-la mais forte.

\- Vamos a um hospital – o terráqueo falou repousando a cabeça sobre a dela.

Mantis estava com dificuldades de precisar o que Gamora tinha além dos sintomas visíveis, ela tinha dito que tinha alguma coisa diferente dentro do corpo da zehoberi, algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Apesar de ela já estar há seis anos com os Guardiões, era um tempo curto para quem passou a vida inteira presa com uma única pessoa antes de conhecê-los, e ainda havia muito para ela conhecer e até aprender sobre si mesma e seu poder.

Gamora começara a sentir muito sono há alguns dias, não importando o quanto ela descansasse, e nesse exato momento estava um tanto pálida e se sentia fraca. Durava pouco quando acontecia, e logo parecia que não havia nada errado, mas vinha se tornando mais frequente.

\- Ouvi falar que o lago está congelado nessa época – ela comentou sobre a cidade em que iriam, querendo desviar o foco do assunto anterior.

\- Pena que não é seguro pra patinar.

\- Podíamos só dar uma olhada, quando a missão acabar, não fica longe da cidade.

\- Certo.

******

\- Essa foi a ideia mais estúpida que já tivemos. A partir de hoje, nada de lagos congelados no meio das missões.

\- Isso fugiu dos nossos planos, nenhum de nós podia prever aquilo, Peter – Gamora respondeu enquanto andavam com os braços sobre o ombro um do outro.

Mas tinham sorrisos enormes em seus rostos. Estavam andando no centro comercial da cidade. Pararam algum tempo depois e sentaram em uma mesa para tomar taças de sorvete. Rock e Drax discutiam que tipo de benefício sorvete podia trazer às plantas, mas Mantis dissera que Groot estava feliz e o sorvete não afetara seu corpo negativamente, e isso bastava, enquanto Groot concordava e roubava sorvete de Rocket. O casal riu enquanto os quatro conversavam como um bando de crianças que tinha comido açúcar demais, e Peter tomou as mãos dela nas dele, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

\- O que achou do nosso dia?

Já era metade da tarde. Como tinha prometido, assim que foram liberados do hospital um dia depois de Peter quase morrer congelado, eles tinham tirado o dia inteiro para se divertirem juntos.

\- Você quase morreu congelado e estamos aqui tomando sorvete... – ela riu – Mas é um dos melhores dias que já tive na minha vida, Peter.

\- Acha que ainda pode ficar melhor?

Ela o interrogou com um olhar e um sorriso. Peter tirou um pequeno pacote embrulhado em papel colorido do sobretudo e o entregou a ela.

\- Eu comprei isso em uma das lojas que passamos quando você estava distraída com outras coisas.

Ela sorriu e tomou um momento admirando o embrulho, era pequeno e fofo. Gamora desfez a embalagem cuidadosamente e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando tirou a roupinha de bebê de dentro do pacote. Era um macacão bege cheio de notas musicais coloridas como estampa.

\- Eu queria que você escolhesse comigo, mas não consegui resistir a te fazer uma surpresa. Como não sei se vamos ter um menino ou uma menina, optei por uma cor neutra.

\- Vamos ter muito tempo pra fazer isso juntos, Senhor das Estrelas – ela falou misturando alegria e choro em sua voz, e o puxando para ela.

Peter sorriu no beijo e a retribuiu como se fosse o último, ignorando todos os protestos de Rock para que não fizessem aquilo em público.

******

Peter acordou com a Gamora mais sorridente que ele já vira em sua vida olhando para ele e acariciando seu rosto, e sorriu de volta.

\- Algum motivo especial pra mulher mais linda do universo acordar tão radiante?

Ela respondeu se virando de costas para ele e acomodando as costas em seu peito. Peter não entendeu até ela pegar sua mão e colocá-la por baixo da blusa de seu pijama, deslizando suas mãos juntas pela barriga. Então Peter riu, e repetiu o gesto.

\- Essa é uma das manhãs mais lindas da minha vida – falou ainda sorrindo.

Estava se tornando evidente. Ele conseguiu sentir quando deslizaram suas mãos pela pele de Gamora, o bebê estava crescendo.

******

\- Endoidou? Por acaso esse bolo terráqueo vai fazer alguma diferença no gênero da criança? – Rocket perguntou quando os seis se reuniram numa mesa na área ao ar livre ao lado da padaria onde estavam.

\- Essa padaria é conhecida aqui em Xandar por conhecer e realizar tradições comemorativas de vários planetas, de várias galáxias, incluindo a Terra. Achamos que não faria mal dar uma olhada – Gamora falou – Então viemos aqui antes de ir ao hospital e vocês nos encontrarem lá.

\- E nós descobrimos que nos últimos anos a Terra tem adotado uma nova tradição com os bebês. Não são todas as famílias que fazem, mas é algo divertido – Peter explicou.

\- E que grande diferença isso vai fazer? – Drax perguntou.

\- Eu sou Groot?

\- Sim, Groot. Esse bolo é igual a todos os outros, a cor dele é que é o diferencial.

\- Mas é completamente branco – Mantis disse – O que isso significa?

O bolo era coberto com chantilly branco, decorado com alguns desenhos feitos com o chantilly em volta do bolo e um ursinho feito de açúcar sentado no meio, bege com a barriga, as patinhas, os olhos, o nariz e o interior das orelhas também em branco, algo que na Terra chamavam de pasta americana.

\- Na Terra, ao menos antigamente, as pessoas costumavam relacionar a cor azul a meninos e a cor rosa a meninas. O bolo é branco por fora pra manter o mistério, então quando você o corta, se ele for rosa por dentro, quer dizer que o bebê será uma menina. Se for azul, será um menino. Ou pode ser das duas cores se for um casal de gêmeos – Peter explicou.

\- Espera aí... Se vocês vieram aqui antes do hospital como sabiam de qual cor fazer o bolo? – Rock perguntou.

\- Eu liguei pra cá antes mesmo de sairmos da sala de exames – Peter respondeu.

\- Groot – Gamora o chamou – Você gostaria de descobrir se vai ganhar um irmão ou irmã? – A zehoberi lhe estendeu o cortador.

\- Eu sou Groot!!! – O jovem respondeu aceitando o cortador.

Todos os Guardiões acabaram rindo emocionados com aquilo. Viram os olhos de Drax marejarem e a tristeza transpassar seu rosto por um segundo, mas logo ele estava sorrindo de novo.

Groot cortou uma fatia do bolo e o retirou cuidadosamente, revelando um bolo azul, com recheio também azul.

\- Eu sou Groot!!! Eu sou Groot!!

Ele estava feliz com a descoberta, mas garantiu que também amaria se fosse uma menina. Os Guardiões riram outra vez, felizes com o momento.

******

\- Eu sou Groot?!

\- Você tá mais empolgado do que eles que são os pais – Rock falou – Ainda há muito tempo pra pensar em um nome.

Peter e Gamora já tinham discutido um pouco sobre isso e tinham algumas opções. Gamora sugerira um nome e Peter sugerira outro, e ambos gostavam dos dois. Em breve falariam sobre isso com todos.

\- Estamos pensando. Vamos deixar vocês saberem quando tivermos uma ideia definitiva – Peter falou.

Os Guardiões tinham acabado de jantar, Peter estava sentado no sofá com Gamora deitada em seu colo enquanto os demais jogavam cartas na mesa. Os dedos de sua mão direita estavam enredados no cabelo dela, acariciando de leve sua cabeça, os da mão esquerda estavam entrelaçados com os dela em sua barriga. Gamora estava na metade do quinto mês de gravidez. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e Peter sorriu ao vê-la relaxada sob seu toque. Acariciou a testa dela com o polegar e depois beijou o local, vendo-a sorrir, ainda de olhos fechados.

O próximo instante foi um dos mais marcantes de suas vidas, Gamora abriu os olhos e os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Ela encarou Peter por um momento e os dois olharam de volta para o mesmo ponto, ainda sem chamar a atenção dos outros. Não tinham mais dúvida, havia movimento ali. Um pezinho ou mãozinha empurrando a pele de Gamora, a maior prova de que o bebê deles estava vivo. Deslizaram suas mãos para baixo do tecido da blusa dela, sentindo o movimento ainda mais evidente. Os outros Guardiões olharam para o casal quando os dois começaram a rir olhando na direção de suas mãos unidas.

— Gente, venham aqui! – Peter chamou, e os quatro se juntaram ao redor dos dois.

— Mantis, você disse que nunca tinha sentido a vida de um bebê dentro da mãe antes, precisa sentir isso também – Gamora falou emocionada, colocando a mão da amiga sobre a barriga.

Mantis esperou, e assim que o bebê se moveu sob sua mão a expressão dela mudou para algo entre surpresa, susto e felicidade. Então ela sorriu, e riu.

— Ele está feliz, e se sente protegido, ele sente amor – ela falou com alegria.

Os poderes de Mantis estavam definitivamente se desenvolvendo mais. Ela não estava tocando o bebê diretamente, mas ainda que ele estivesse literalmente ligado a Gamora como se fossem um, era surpreendente que ela conseguisse distinguir as emoções de alguém que ainda não estava realmente nesse mundo.

— E ele gosta quando vocês cantam pra ele – ela acrescentou.

******

Peter e Gamora estavam andando dentro de uma loja de roupinhas de bebê, escolhendo alguns itens extras para muito em breve, Gamora estava com oito meses, e como raramente fazia, estava usando um vestido, que segundo Peter a deixou incrivelmente linda. E não era preto, o tecido tinha uma tonalidade escura de cinza azulado e mangas ¾, a saia se estendia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, e Gamora calçava sapatos pretos com saltos bem mais baixos que o normal. Eles continuavam trabalhando, porém menos, e Peter se encarregou de que ela fizesse os serviços mais leves possíveis, uma vez que não conseguia ficar quieta na nave enquanto os outros trabalhavam. E ele a havia proibido definitivamente de fazer esforço. Os dois pararam em frente a uma gôndola com conjuntos de sapatinhos e luvinhas de várias cores, feitos de lã.

— Me pergunto qual cor ele escolheria se pudesse – Peter falou.

— Talvez algo próximo do que nós gostamos.

— Acho que um bebê não se interessaria muito por preto.

Gamora riu, deixando claro o quanto estava feliz.

— Não gosto só de preto.

— Qual cor você gostava quando era criança?

— Roxo.

— Eu gostava de vermelho, cinza e azul. O que caiu bem quando entrei oficialmente pros Saqueadores como você já sabe.

— Você adora essas cores até hoje.

— Vamos supor que ele gostaria de cores parecidas com as nossas, ou as mesmas.

— Você escolhe uma, eu a outra e escolhemos mais uma juntos.

— Fechado. Vou ser um pouco óbvio – Peter falou, pegando a caixinha com o conjunto azul claro – Ainda é uma cor bonita mesmo assim.

— Eu gostei – Gamora sorriu e pegou um conjunto bordô.

— Eu também gostei desse – Peter sorriu para ela – E o que escolhemos agora?

Os dois olharam a prateleira juntos por um tempo, pensando nos últimos meses, e uma lembrança os atingiu ao mesmo tempo. Se encararam como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro, e estenderam as mãos ao mesmo tempo para o conjunto bege, que combinaria perfeitamente com a primeira roupinha que Peter havia comprado assim que descobriram a gravidez. Se olharam novamente, sorrindo um para o outro e trocando um beijo antes de irem pagar pelos itens.

******

Gamora respirou aliviada, repousando no ombro de Peter e fechando os olhos enquanto ouvia seu bebê chorar pela primeira vez. Após recuperar um pouco do fôlego, ela sorriu. Sentiu Peter secar as lágrimas de seu rosto enquanto ria, tão feliz quanto Gamora jamais tinha visto.

\- Ele é lindo! – Mantis falou emocionada.

\- Um minuto, querida – Peter disse baixinho, posicionando-a cuidadosamente nos travesseiros e beijando seus lábios antes de ir até Mantis.

Gamora abriu os olhos, vendo Peter se ajoelhar ao lado da cama para ajudar Mantis a limpar Kevin. Ele riu e lágrimas escorreram outra vez de seus olhos verdes. Cuidadosamente Peter ergueu o bebê e o trouxe para ela. O menino parou de chorar instantaneamente ao ser acomodado em cima da mãe. Gamora o envolveu com as mãos e beijou os cabelos ruivos do pequeno, fechando os olhos e chorando novamente. Seu bebê, seu filho, um dos milagres que ela jamais imaginou que conceberia em sua vida com Thanos, sua alma unida a de seu Senhor das Estrelas.

O colchão se moveu quando Peter sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou outra vez, beijando demoradamente sua têmpora. Gamora abriu os olhos novamente para ver o filho, Peter tinha razão, ele era verde, exatamente como ela, e diferente do seu povo, ele tinha sobrancelhas. Deslizou o polegar carinhosamente pelos fios ruivos acima dos olhinhos ainda fechados. E uma realização a atingiu, ela não era mais a última. Kevin não era um zehoberi puro, como nenhuma criança jamais seria, ela era a última nesse sentido, mas ainda significava muito. O pequeno abriu os olhos e olhou para o pai a sua frente.

— Oh, meu Deus! – Peter falou com a voz tomada de emoção.

Gamora acariciou o cabelo de Kevin, e o bebê se moveu para encará-la e sorriu.

— Oi, querido – falou sorrindo para ele, observando o que tinha deixado Peter tão emocionado.

Olhos azuis. Eles haviam falado sobre seus pais muitas vezes antes, e Gamora lembrava. Meredith Quill tinha olhos azuis. Os dois riram juntos e se beijaram enquanto as mãos de ambos repousavam no pequeno ser em cima de Gamora.

— Bem? – Peter perguntou baixinho, a encarando e acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar.

— Sim – respondeu no mesmo tom – O cordão...

— Eu e Mantis já vamos cuidar disso.

Seguindo as instruções médicas que eles fizeram questão de aprender justamente para emergências como essa, Peter e Mantis amarraram e cortaram o cordão, ouvindo Kevin chorar novamente ao ser separado da mãe. Quando tudo acabou oficialmente, os olhos de Gamora ameaçavam fechar de exaustão. Mantis a ajudou a trocar de roupa e Peter segurou a esposa e o filho no colo enquanto Mantis trocava os lençóis manchados de sangue. O Senhor das Estrelas voltou a acomodar os dois na cama e ajudou Mantis a recolher o material espalhado pelo quarto.

— Mantis, nunca vamos poder agradecer o suficiente por toda a sua ajuda hoje. Nunca vamos esquecer disso.

— Obrigado, Mantis – Peter falou igualmente grato.

Mantis abriu um enorme sorriso.

— Fico feliz em ter feito bem.

— Vá chamar os outros, devem estar loucos pra vê-lo, especialmente Groot.

Ela assentiu e saiu do quarto.

— Precisamos aquecê-lo até chegarmos em Xandar.

— Fique do jeito que está, eu cuido disso. Você já fez todo o trabalho pesado hoje – Peter beijou sua bochecha, Gamora não conseguia parar de sorrir.

O terráqueo pegou um cobertor no armário e colocou sobre Gamora, em seguida tirou a camisa e a largou em cima da mesa, pegando a última toalha limpa e se acomodando ao lado dela debaixo da coberta. Pegou Kevin cuidadosamente e o acomodou sobre o peito, envolvendo-o com a toalha e vendo o filho se encolher e fechar os olhos quando ficou confortável. Peter sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de seu bebê, segurando-o protetoramente com o braço e abraçando Gamora com o outro. Ela se aconchegou melhor nele, repousando em seu ombro e adormecendo no mesmo instante em que Peter começou a afagar seus cabelos.

******

— Olha o que nós fizemos – o Peter mais sorridente que ela já vira falou enquanto a observava amamentar Kevin, já banhado e vestido com o primeiro macacão que Peter havia comprado muitos meses atrás, e sapatos e luvinhas beges, além de uma toquinha da mesa cor que Rock tinha comprado para ele.

Yondu Kevin Udonta Quill. Peter sugerira Yondu, e Gamora, Kevin, pelo motivo óbvio, uma das primeiras lembranças boas de sua vida com os Guardiões, apesar dela ter colocado uma faca no pescoço de Peter quando conheceu a história. Yondu estava em êxtase por saber do nome do neto. Ele e Kraglin tinham saído tão felizes do quarto do hospital horas atrás que os Guardiões tinham certeza de que haveria uma festa por toda a noite com os novos membros dos Saqueadores.

A família de Dey também os havia visitado, e a filhinha deles ficou encantada com o bebê. Nova Prime viera com eles, e viram uma das cenas mais lindas diante de seus olhos. Quando ela segurou Kevin no colo e sorriu para ele, o menino riu de volta. A essa altura estavam certos que Kevin havia puxado o charme e o carinho de Peter, era um bebê muito sorridente e tranquilo. Yondu estaria brincando com ele até agora se o hospital permitisse e se o bebê não acabasse dormindo a cada poucas horas. Ele tinha conseguido derreter até mesmo o coração de Nebulosa, que sorriu brevemente ao segurá-lo no colo. Ela estava claramente feliz por Gamora ter outra vez alguém parecido com ela. Os Guardiões as deixaram conversar sozinhas, mas Peter ficou perto da porta, e seu coração aqueceu ao ouvir o tom amigável e até carinhoso em que falavam, embora Nebulosa tentasse se manter fria.

— Obrigado, Mora. Ele é a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida. E ele parece com você.

— Me perguntei se você o queria parecido com você.

— Eu estive todos esses meses secretamente torcendo pra ele ser verde, pensando no quanto você ficaria feliz por ele se parecer com você, por você não ser mais a última. Mas o amaria igualmente se não fosse.

Gamora sorriu e o beijou. Os dois estavam deitados juntos, com a parte superior da cama erguida, enquanto observavam o pequeno se alimentar.

— Já pensou em como vai ser o dia quando sairmos daqui depois de amanhã? – Ela perguntou – O sol ainda vai ser o mesmo, mas vai parecer brilhar de um jeito diferente, tudo ainda vai ser igual, mas parecer muito mais empolgante e importante.

Peter olhou em volta, vendo os Guardiões adormecidos em volta do quarto. Mantis dormia no sofá, Drax dormia sentado no outro, Groot dormia ao seu lado, também sentado, com Rock dormindo enrolado em seus ombros. Havia uma cadeira reclinável para Peter ao lado da cama, mas tanto ele quanto Gamora preferiam ficar como estavam agora quando possível.

— O sol já nasce mais brilhante pra mim desde que você me deixou te abraçar naquela comemoração dos Saqueadores por Yondu ter sobrevivido. Eu sei bem o que você quer dizer.

— Eu também sei, mas eu nunca pensei que podia ficar ainda melhor.

Peter pôs a mão em sua bochecha, a encarou carinhosamente e a beijou com todo o seu amor.

— Um presente do universo pra você. Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, Mora. Vamos viver, vamos criar uma história nova cheia de alegria – falou acariciando a mãozinha do filho, que agarrou seu polegar, ainda sugando para se alimentar, e fez os dois sorrirem – Eu te amo. Eu amo vocês dois, mais do que tudo.

— Eu amo vocês mais do que tudo, meus dois Senhores das Estrelas.

As estrelas cintilavam no céu noturno fora da janela do quarto enquanto os dois apoiavam suas cabeças juntas e observavam o maior tesouro de suas vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
